MCU Loki - A Series of One-Shots
by MoonLiteCorp
Summary: This will be one-shots from MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Loki's life. Before, Doing and After the events of the movies. This may include his unshown brothers or Siygn in later one-shots and may jump around between different points in his life. Future chapters for this series will have higher ratings as darker things are shown.
1. Chess

**Chess**

'There's no place for a tricksters on this journey.' He remembered his father saying as he watched father and Thor leave from an overlook. They were off on another one of their adventures without him. He trains with his older brother, Tyr whenever he comes home from the battlefield. It has greatly improved his fighting skills. All he needed was the chance to prove to father that he was just as worthy of son as Thor.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his mother coming towards him and he tries to will back the angry tears forming in his eyes.

"Loki?"

"Yes, mother." He said trying to regain control of his emotions once more while avoid eye contact.

"What's wrong?"

He huffed focusing his gaze somewhere in the distance saying, "Father hates me."

She wrapped her arms around him trying to comfort him and said, "That can't be truth."

"But it is. I'm never allowed to join them simply because my only skills lay in magic."

"Fear of you being injured blinds him from seeing you as more than the child you once were." She said. He sighs in response shrugging out of her embrace. That was a common excuse and he was growing tired of its use. One year less than Thor shouldn't hail him as a child.

"But I can fight just as well as Thor even without a weapon. I've been training with Tyr." He said.

"The chance to show him how you have grown will come." She says as she took his hand and led him away from the view. "Come show me if your skills in chess have improved."

That sat down with a nice chess set while Frigga tried to distract Loki from his bitter thoughts but all game he continued to look miserable.


	2. Lady Sif

**Lady Sif**

Lady Sif grumbled at the sight of Thor surround by flocks of women. Did he even know her name with all the other distractions? Her pride wouldn't allow her to stoop to such low levels of the other girls. The consideration of just killing off the flock crossed her mind but what if Thor realized she was behind it. It wouldn't be the best impression for him.

An elbow broke her from her thoughts as she nudged out Thor's ever growing flock. Sighing she stormed off to lean against the wall to think of a better plan to make Thor hers. Glance to her side she noticed Loki sitting alone in a lonely corner reading despite the great amount of festivities going around him.

A smirk came to her lips as her mind started to formulate a plan. Get to Thor through his brother. Make her way over to Loki she sat down near him and put on her best flirty charm. "Why not celebrate with everyone else?"

For a moment his gaze lingered on her silently and she wondered if she was losing touch with her natural girly charms. She didn't realize that he had been crushing on her from afar for as long as he could remember.

After a lingering moment he shyly glanced away and said calmly smooth, "This is the 3rd celebration this week alone."

She internally smirked realizing that she had him hooked and asked, "Care to dance, Mi-lord?"

For a moment he glanced at her with an unreadable expression then a charming smile came to his lips and he closed his book and stood. He of course he knew how to properly dance as part of his princely training but he still had to fight down the nervousness of dancing with his crush. They dance and seemed to have a good time together for a long while.

"Brother, join us on our quest." Thor yelled across the room getting their attention.

Lady Sif intentionally looked disappointed in the hope to join them.

"Won't you join us, my Lady?" he asked charmingly which was quick response with Lady Sif taking his extended hand.

It was disappoint to interrupt such a wonderful night with one of Thor juvenile quests but if he didn't join them Thor would most likely get himself killed. The weather outside the great hall was cold. They threw on some furs before heading out into the wood in search of some beast Thor had heard rumors about.

Lady Sif shivered from the bitter cold and Loki lifted his fur cape in a gesture to Lady Sif saying, "You'd be warmer if we stay close to one of another."

She didn't say anything or move while she just glanced over to Thor to see if he would make the same gesture.

"That is a good idea, brother." Thor said while coming towards them.

Lady Sif smiled until she was side step so that Thor could hug Loki who only sighed at his brother's childishness.


End file.
